


How to Guilt Trip a Teenager 101

by Chaos_Writing



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: How Do I Tag, I Blame Tumblr, My First Fanfic, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Spider-Man: Far From Home (Movie), This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Tony Stark is alive, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-26 03:24:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19759609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaos_Writing/pseuds/Chaos_Writing
Summary: !!Spider-Man Far From Home Spoilers Below!!okay, so a fic by @the-great-escapism about the jet scene but with tony still alive got me thinking. How would Quentin and his team attempt to get EDITH from Peter if Tony was still alive? Of course, my mind went straight to ‘murder. I mean their not against it’ but… what about the bar scene? So here is my rendition of the bar scene, but a lot more painful guilt-tripping





	How to Guilt Trip a Teenager 101

Normally Peter would be offended at the kiddie treatment he was receiving at the bar, but the lemonade the bartender gave him was cold and was soothing his battle tired body. His mind just kept replaying what he was thinking during the final moments of the battle:

_ If I leave the ferris wheel he could get to the metal ned and betty could die oh god ned and betty could die but so could mysterio and the monster is getting too big and I can’t DO anything- _

But then Mysterio made the decision, the  _ heroic  _ decision his mind tells him, to sacrifice himself to stop the monster, but luckily he lived.

He lived and is sitting right next to him, drinking a beer like peter wasn’t just teamed up with him and had almost let him  _ die  _ because of his lack of help. He registers that this feeling is maddeningly familiar, from when someone he loved sacrificed himself while he was there- but viciously pushed it down. Tony lived. He may be hurt for a long time but he lived. With that Peter forces himself back to the man in front of him.

“I-I just wanted to say thanks for what you did out there today. If you hadn’t been there I don’t think anyone would have been able to stop it,”  _ let alone me  _ he silently adds on. Beck shrugs but makes no more attempts to tell him he’s wrong.

“Don’t sweat it kid. You’re strong but let’s face it, you’re no Iron Man.” 

It may have hurt him if he hadn’t been thinking it himself so much this past few months. The glasses Tony gave him from his hospital bed before his vacation started suddenly felt like a weight in his pocket, so he pulled them out. His spidey senses didn’t alert him to them now predatory gaze locked on those glasses. It did warn him, however, to Beck sliding closer.

“Please tell me those are not  _ Tony Stark's  _ AI glasses.” He said, leaning forward even more. Peter nodded and held them out for Beck to see, his eyes trained on them with an indecipherable emotion. 

“Tony gave them to me before my vacation started. ‘For the next Tony Stark while I’m out of commission.” Peter could hear his mentor voice loud and clear through those words, even though he’s miles away from him. It helped to bring a smile back to his face, but Becks next words knocked it right back off.

“Shouldn’t he have given them to someone stronger? I mean no offense Peter but the man almost died on your watch. It’s probably not the first time and obviously not the last because of what happened today. I would think someone who is more like him would get the glasses.” 

His voice was nonchalant but it punched Peter hard in the gut. It sent him right back down his insecure rabbit hole, so quickly he didn’t note the prompting lilt to Beck’s voice at the end of his sentence.

Beck noticed this and said with a more irritated tone, “Someone who can step up to Avengers level stakes like that Elemental.”

That dragged peter back to the now. He snapped his eyes back up to Becks, an idea sparking in them. “We have to talk to Tony! If he sees how you handle this stuff-” 

“Shouldn’t you at least try to make your own decisions?” After you didn’t help him when his life was on the line, he definitely doesn’t trust you anymore.” his tone deceptively innocent, he plowed on even though Peter started to visibly shrink into himself, “ _ I  _ wouldn’t. But I would if you gave those glasses to someone. Someone who could make a difference.”

Peter looked down at the glasses still clutched in his hand. He had already made an almost fatal mistake calling that drone on Brad, but now he could make the right choice. Mr. Stark would see how good Mysterio is at filling his shoes, and trust Peter again even though that would be pointing out his mistake of giving them directly to Peter in the first place. He probably meant for it to be this way from the beginning.

With a now determined look on his face, Peter put the glasses on. “Edith? I need you to transfer all controls to Quentin Beck.” Becks face was set in a sort of hopeful glee, masking something else that Peter couldn’t decipher, but when EDITH asked for voice confirmation he still nodded and said, “Confirm.”

When Peter finally set them into the other man's hands, he felt strangely sad letting them go but Beck wasted no time and put them on his face immediately. “See? I look way better in them anyway.”

Peter recognized the poorly covered barb but he wasn’t worried about himself right then.“Promise you’ll keep this world safe like I know you can.” He held out his hand and Beck grasped it, squeezing a little bit too hard and giving a firm shake. “I promise. You made the right decision to give me these.” 

As Peter made his way out of the bar, consumed in his own thoughts, he didn’t notice the warm and friendly smiles from Beck and other customers turn malicious.


End file.
